


Wicke's sickness

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: Epilepsy, Seizures, Very sick, setbacks, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wicke wakes up with a big stomach ache. then something big happens to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wicke wakes up he said owwwwww my stomach hurts!!!!!!!!!! Roderick said hey what's wrong Wicke? He said I don't feel good my stomach hurts real bad. he started crying. Elmont came in Wicke's room and asked what's up with Wicke? Roderick said Wicke does not feel good his stomach hurts. Wicke said uh oh. Wicke threw up all over his bed and the floor. Elmont said oh my goodness Wicke threw up. Roderick said i'll get him some new sheets and a bucket. When he got back Roderick gave Wicke a bucket. Wicke threw up again in the bucket. Wicke said I don't feel good. Elmont said I know.  He called Crawe. He said Crawe we have a problem. Crawe said what? Wicke threw up all over his bed and the floor. Crawe said i'll call his doctor. Crawe came in he said ok Wicke the doctor is coming. Wicke threw up again. The doctor came in. He gave Wicke some medicine. The doctor said this will take 2 hours to kick in. He should lay down. Roderick put clean sheets on his bed and mopped up the throw up that's on the floor. Elmont told Wicke to lay down. Wicke said I don't feel good. Wicke started to cry really hard. Elmont said I know I know you will feel better soon in 2 hours. 2 hours later Wicke felt much better he was running around and playing. Elmont asked are you feeling better? Wicke said yes! Roderick said i'm glad. Crawe said oh someone's feeling better! 


	2. Wicke's gets sicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicke gets sick again and winds up in the hospital

Wicke wakes up and he feels sick again. He said oh no Elmont!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont ran upstairs he said what's wrong Wicke? Wicke said I don't feel good. Elmont said do you have to throw up? Wicke said I don't know. Then he said Elmont give me the bucket. Elmont gave him the bucket. Wicke threw up alot but he started to shake Elmont said Wicke are you ok? Wicke fell on his bed shaking. Elmont said Crawe call the doctor something is wrong with Wicke. Crawe ran right in Wicke's room. He saw Wicke shaking with his eyes rolled back. Crawe said oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!! Roderick rushed in he said what's wrong with Wicke? Crawe called the doctor. He said Wicke is shaking with his eys rolled to the back. The doctor came up to Wicke's room. He said oh my gosh wicke is having a seizure we have to rush him to the hospital!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said a seizure? the rushed Wicke to the hospital. He was crying and every time he was crying he has a seizure. Roderick said why is he keep doing that? The doctor said the crying triggers the seizures. Another doctor came in the room. He said I have bad news Wicke has epilepsy. Elmont said what how!?!? The doctor said we don't know how it happened but he has epilepsy. Wicke said will it stop soon? the doctor said no but if you take seizure medicine the seizures will stop. Wicke said im scared. Crawe said its ok don't cry if you cry you keep having seizures. The doctor gave Wicke some medicine. Then he said im sleepy. He went to sleep. in the middle of the night Wicke started having seizures. Wicke said Elmont!!!!!!!!! im having seizures! The doctor ran in he said ok ok im am giving you medicine. Wicke took it he stopped having seizures. Elmont said thank goodness. Roderick said poor Wicke. The other doctor came back he said the epilepsy can set him back. Elmont said what do you mean set him back like how? to what? The doctor said to like a baby. Roderick said what? a baby again?!?!?! The doctor said like a baby like he cant walk, talk, eat by him self, dress him self and even go to the bathroom he'll have to wear diapers again. Elmont said can you prevent this? The doctor said he will try


	3. The Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicke has 10 to 20 seizures for 10 days but the 11 day he's setback to a baby about the age of 3months

Everyday Wicke has seizures 20 to10 times a bay because he has epilepsy. They last for 5 minutes. Each time after each seizure, the doctor gives him medicine but they keep coming back. The doctor said we need a stronger medicine that will keep him from having seizures. Everyday Wicke still have the seizures but 5 days later Elmont notices something different about Wicke. Elmont said Wicke are you ok? Wicke did not say anything. He just stared at him. Elmont called Roderick. He said I think something is wrong with Wicke. Roderick said what is it? Elmont said come here. Roderick came he said Wicke what’s wrong what’s wrong?! Wicke did not answer he just babbling like a baby. The 2 boys call the doctor back. The doctor rushed to Wicke’s room. He said oh no he got setback to a 3 month old baby. Elmont said what how?!?! The doctor said those seizures set him back to the age 3 months. So he acts like a baby. Roderick said what do you mean a baby like a little baby?! Like him crying all the time and us changing his diapers and feeding him out of a baby bottle!?!? That’s crazy he’s 10 years old he has a girlfriend. She will be pissed when she finds out. Elmont said she already treat him like a baby. She will have a baby like boyfriend. Then Elmont called Crawe he told him about Wicke’s set back he rushed to the hospital.


	4. 10 year old wicke as a 3 month old baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor found the medicine that can stop Wicke's seizures. princess magnum Crawe Elmont and Roderick has to take care of Wicke as a baby.

The doctor found the medicine that stop Wicke’s seizures. The doctor said this stops the seizures for 20 weeks. He gave Wicke the medicine. Wicke started giggling. Elmont said when he come home? The doctor said he can go now. Elmont said come on Wicke. We have to get baby stuff for you now since you are a baby. He tried to stand Wicke up but Wicke can’t walk anymore. Elmont said oh yeah you cant walk anymore. He picked Wicke up. He said you are light. I can carry you. Roderick asked do he have a diaper on already? The doctor said yeah I just put one on him. They cached the bus home. Wicke fell asleep in elmont’s arms. He said awww look at him. When they got home, Elmont said can you watch him while I get him some baby stuff? Roderick said sure but I’ll call princess magnum to help us. Elmont said do she know what happened to Wicke? Roderick said yeah I told her. She will be back later from her trip. Elmont went to the store to get Wicke some bottles,pacifiers,baby toys, 2 walkers, 2 baby swings, 2 jumperoos, a stroller and a baby bed that is portable and one that stays in his room but he went somewhere to get them made Wicke’s size and will grow with him. He also got him some baby clothes made for him. And he got him lot of blankets and bibs. Then he got him baby milk,a lot of diapers his size, a baby monitor, bumpers for his cribs, and other things. Back at home, Roderick and Crawe was watching Wicke. Wicke was crying they was doing their best to calm him. Roderick said I thought he have a pacifier already. Crawe asid I don’t know if he still have it. 10 minutes later I came in the door I said awww my poor wickey poo’s had a stomach virus then he developed epilepsy and having seizures and now seizures set him back to a 3 month old baby in a ten year old boy. I picked him up. I said awww but you are so cute still. I said I bought you some pacifiers, bibs, and bottles. I opened one of the packs of pacifiers and put one in his mouth. Wicke was sucking on it.I said awwwww you like it? Wicke gave me a smile. I gave him a big hug. I said I love you Wicke even you was setback to a baby. Then I asked are you hungry Wicke? I got Wicke a blue bottle and filled it up with water. Then I put some powered baby milk in the bottle then shook it up. Then I gave him the bottle. Wicke was drinking the bottle. When he was done, I put him over my sholder to burp him. Then he burped. I said ewwww Wicke!! Wicke giggled he was giving me smooches. I said awwwww how cute. Elmont came back he had a lot of stuff for Wicke. Elmont said look Wicke I have a lot of pacifiers, bottles bibs toys and diapers. Then I said I bought you 2 beds 2 jumperoos strollers 2 baby swings and a whole bunch of blankets. Crawe said hi Wicke! hi there! He picked him up. Then Wicke started to cry. I said awwwww Wicke don’t cry! Don’t cry. I said Crawe give him to me. Crawe gave Wicke to me. I said I see why you are crying Wicke. You need a changy wangy. I took him upstairs to change his diaper. I layed him on his new changing table and un snapped his clothes and took his diaper off. I said ewww you made a stinky winky!!!!!!!!!! Wicke gave me a smile. I went to get some wipes. As soon as I turned my back Wicke started peeing in the air. I said oh my goodness Wicke!!!!!! I put a wipe over his thingy. Then I wiped his butt then I put a new diaper on him. Then I snapped his clothes back. Then we went back down stairs. I said all better!!!!!!! I gave Wicke back to Crawe.


	5. Taking care of baby Wicke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday we had to take care of Wicke. We have to change him, feed him, burp him, bathe him, and hold him.

Since Wicke has epilepsy and got setback to baby age, we have to treat him like a baby. We have to change his diapers, feed him out of a baby bottle. Elmont just bought him some baby stuff. Wicke is sleep up in his room. I have baby monitor in his room and next to me so I can hear him when he cry. Me crawe and Elmont was watching a movie. Then ten minutes later we heard wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said I’ll go get him. I went upstairs to his room. I said awwww what’s wrong baby. I picked him up. He stopped crying. I said are you hungry? I took him downstairs. I said heres the baby! Elmont said hi Wicke! I said I’ll make him a bottle. Here Crawe can you hold him? Crawe said sure. I gave Wicke to Crawe then he started crying. Crawe said awww don’t cry. Elmont said maybe he needs a changy. Crawe said here you check. Crawe gave Wicke to Elmont. He layed him on the couch. Elmont said lets take your diaper off. He took the diaper off of Wicke. Elmont said oh you pooped eww!!! Then he said Crawe get me some wipes and a fresh diaper. Then Wicke started peeing everywhere. Crawe came back down with wipes and a diaper. He said oh my gosh Wicke is peeing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said give me a wipe! Elmont put a wipe on his thingy. He was now peeing in the wipe. Elmont wiped him and put a fresh diaper on him. I came in the living room to feed Wicke the bottle. He took it and I kissed him on his cheek. When he was done I put him on my shoulder with a burp cloth to burp him. I patted his back then he burped really loud. I said ewwww Wicke!!!!!!!! Wicke smiled at me. I said aww you are so cute!!!!!!!! I put him in his walker then I stepped back really far. I said walk to me Wicke! Wick walked to me in his walker. I said yay Wicke! You walked! Elmont said yay! Wicke giggled and clapped his little hands. I put him in his jumperoo. I grabbed his hands and said lets dance! We danced and danced. He jumped as he danced. Then he started spitting up. I said uh oh Wicke! Too much dancing. I wiped his jumperoo down. Then I said Elmont get him a new bib. He went upstairs to his room to get Wicke a new bib. Then he came back down with a white and blue bib. I took the vomit bib off and put the clean one on him. Then Wicke started crying. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I said awww Wicke don’t cry. I put a blue and clear pacifier in his mouth. He stopped crying and sucked on it.


End file.
